the_divine_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Black
"I look down on existence from a much higher perspective than you do. I witnessed this world, this universe and the truth of all things. That yields deeper understanding, wisdom, the realization that all mortals should be destroyed. The one and only mistake among all divine creations. That is what mortals are. And this mistake is egregious. They are a disease that must be vanquished. A filth that must be cleansed. To shape existence into the beautiful utopia it was always meant to be, the mistake must be corrected. I will purge all mortals from existence in place of the gods WHO REFUSE TO ADMIT FAILURE!!"'' ''-Black Camedeen (キャメディーン Kyamedīn), later named Savenon '''(サヴォン Savuon), usually just referred to and most known by as '''Black (ブラック Burakku), is a renegade immortal Asfalgarin, who was born in the 1st Multiverse 521 years before the start of The Divine Story. For more than two and a half centuries he watched the actions of mortals in the Multiverse and slowly but surely was corrupted by the darkness, building up the ideology that mortals shouldn't be allowed to exist, as he believes that all their actions are unjustified, impure, evil and corrupted by their own greed, therefore making their very existence a sin, one which he wishes to erases. Appearence: Normal Look: As an Asfalgarin, he looked extremely inhuman, possessing grey skin, sharp fangs and claws. His size was not overly big, with a measly 5'10", not counting his massive dark grey spiked hair. He also had several dark blue tattooes or markings where his eyes and mouth where located. While his chest and stomach seemed to have some muscles, his overly long arms and legs where relatively skinny. His outfit was a simply tight black body suit that covered all of his body except for his upper chest and face, On his shoulders he wore some sort of furs, aswell as under his waist. At his fingers, wrists and a belt that he wore, several accesoires could be located, including rings, skulls, chains and even a book, though they seem to only be simple accesoires from his planet with no importance as he had no problem incenerating them alongside his own body after he took Shane's body. Shane's Body: When he took Shane's body, he got unruly, wild and raven black hair, matched by his dark eyebrows and even darker, very stern eyes. His skin is a little bit more browned and has a deeper contrast than that of the regular Shane. He is very muscular, not to the extent of a the Shane from the 1st Multiverse, but still muscular enough to make his long sleeved undershirt stretch at his chest. Besides the shirt, which is of black color and possesses a turtleneck, similar to his his hair, he wears a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, held in place by a red sash around his belt to stomach region. His look is completed by a pair of baggy black pants and two white boots. On his left ear, he wears a sole green and golden earring, a object that proves his part as follower of Kalams, while on his right hand, he wears the silver time ring that he acquired from Master Kan long ago to travel through the Xenoverse at will. Ultimate Rosé Form: While his Divine Warrior Transformation looks exactly like Shane's normal transformation, his Ultimate Rosé Form looks very different. When entering this state Black's hair, eyebrows and eyes turn into a pinkish to white color. His entire body begins to shine in an pink light, while an aura of flames forms around his body. The aura consists of a deep wine red color (At the edges), a magenta to purple like color (in the middle) and a series of little, white to pinkish flames, surrounding his body. Furthermore he becomes slightly more muscular and becomes bigger (From 185 cm to 192 cm). If he decides to use the maximum power of this form (something he only did once to intimate an enemy), his eyes become bloodshot and he gets even more muscular aswell as much bigger (From 192 cm to 215 cm). Added to that, many dark black markings appear all over his body. Two going down from his eyesides to his cheecks, two other lightning bolt looking ones go over his chest, while four other cover his arms and hands. Personality: Black's personality expiriences some drastic changes over time, as he slowly but surely succumbs to the darkness and maliciousness within himself, that is created by his misguided view of existence. In the beginning, as an Asfalgarin, he, while still being quite egocentric and isolating, showed optimism towards the way the world was going. However after becoming immortal he, due to the new cosmic awareness he acquired, witnessed a great number of bad events within history, most of them caused by mortals. He wondered why that is and therefore, during his Immortal training, would often sneak into the Archaic Temple to use the Time Ring to witness different timelines and realities. This was a great turning point for him, as the destruction, the suffering and the barbarism he experienced from mortals in those timelines, transformed his previously neutral position towards them into one of loathing and pure and utter disdain for all mortal actions. This loathing eventually even turned into self loathing, as he realized he himself was a mortal aswell. This caused him to excessively heighten his progress during his immortal training, all the while visiting more and more timelines each night. He also became overflowed with ambition, wishing to rise out of his mortal status and rise above even other immortals to delete all proof of his mortality. This showed that he in fact feared his very mortal heritage more than anything else and wished for nothing else, but for it to be erased from existence. After he eventually became immortal, his fear and ambition, while not fading completely, turned into ruthlessness and narcissism, as he saw himself as better than all mortals. It should be noted however that towards all other immortals and mortals still in training he acted extremely polite and regarded each of them as peers to him, while the Masters and Instructors were still viewed as superior by him. Namely Master Kan was regarded by him as an uttermost noble and gracious person, as Black regarded him as someone fit for his utopia. This admiration actually never faded and even during present events, he still views the man he later murdered with great admiration. Back then, he would often brew the Master tea and talked with him about mortals and their actions. This had three reasons: For one, Black wished to know if he was the only immortal with such degrading thoughts about mortals and if not, if he could convince other immortals to join his cause. For second, because Black, even being as ambitious, calm and focused as he usually is, still was not sure about his ever growing "Zero Mortals Plan" and wished for experienced immortals to help him plan his utopia, even if they did not know of it yet. And Third, because Black secretly wished for Master Kan, who was slowly dying due to a poison, to choose him as his successor, so that he could use the Time Rings without having to hide it. All this time, Black even maintained a spark of hope that he could convince Master Kan and his fellow immortals to realize and support his ideology, showing that he actually never had the wish to carry out his Zero Mortals Plan alone. However as time went on and it became apparent that neither any other immortals wished to support him nor that Master Kan intended to make Black his successor, he became frustrated and grew spiteful towards them, especially Master Kan, by whom he felt let down. At this point he continued to delve into insanity and his secret trips with the time rings became more frequent than ever, resulting in him even getting caught once, something he could pass off however. Eventually he went as far as to blame the mortals for corrupting the immortal world with their ideals and in his view corrupt ideologies, believing it was their fault that Master Kan had not chosen his as successor and did not agree with his ideals. Even when said became aware of Black's growing hatred for the mortal race and tried to explain and show Black why not all mortals were bad and corrupted, Black only feigned to listen and even lied, notably for the first time, to him about how he now saw that the other immortal was right. After around 150 years of Immortal training and 432 years of his life having passed, he finally felt ready to commit his Zero Mortals Plan, which started with him showing no remorse in killing Master Kan to acquire the Time Ring, even though he still respected the old man and believed it to be a mercy kill, since the latter would have died soon anyway, something he saw as a weakness however. After fleeing the Immortal Realm and entering the Multiverse once more, he wasted no time carrying out his plan, showing his ambition and iron will. However before beginning to purge the first world in an universe currently not watched by the Immortals, he reflected on his past life so far and realized that after killing Master Kan there was no turning back and with an evil smile he admitted that he never felt better in his life before, signaling the newfound madness and insanity within him. During the first purge he would also take his time and carefully observe everything before destroying it, a trait he did not keep long as it heavily restricted his speed and while he did have nigh-infinite time due to his immortality, he wished for his utopia within the Multiverse to come as quick as possible, so he would soon only compare the energys of sentient beings on the world before him with his own and if not enough of them matched with his, he would instantly destroy all sentient life on the planet, erase all traces of their existence and plant his own 'Universal Seed' there, something that further showed his ruthlessness and subjectivity, as he never took other perspectives into account before purging worlds, in favor of being able to purge them faster. However since nearly no energys ever represented his own, only very few mortals would survive and even if they did, they would mostly find themselves all alone or only with few others on an otherwise of intelligent life devoid world. After this, Black's character would not change much during the next centuries of purging, even under Kalamas' rule he mostly maintained his characteristics. Of course he also gained a lot of respect and admiration for Kalamas, someone who was like Master Kan in so many ways, but on the other hand agreed with Black's ideals. He also gained a considerable amount of respect and even worshipness for Shane and his immense strength, after Kalamas showed him the vision of Shane killing him, as he viewed him as a formidable opponnent and someone with power to be respected, given that he was immortal aswell and even managed to kill him in the future. This respect of Shane's power eventually led him to taking the latter's body and while he took the body of a mortal Shane, his own immortal powers nullified the difference immediately and he showed genuine awe about his newfound strength. When he finally got to meet the Present Richard Pragner in the main timeline and universe, he was very excited after hearing of the prospect of him fighting the Present Immortal Shane, someone who he believed to be the only one capable of battling him, other than Kalamas of course, further showing his narcissm, but also showing that the curiosity and exciteness of Shane's body had somehow naturally effected him and to a small degree changed his personality aswell, something he however was quite content with. Like before he also showed genuine respect towards the Immortals of the main timeline, including Armando, Richard, Ukana, Shaddem, Alek Taku and Naron, however he considered them misguided for choosing to stay in the mortal realm and more directly for interacting and socializing with mortals like Mike, Betriac, Siz, Leric, Nerak and many others. During battles he always retained his cool and mostly spoke formally and considerate, even showing himself to be a proud warrior and someone who fought with honor, as he despised dirty tricks. However this honor could also fall away quickly, as soon as he realized things weren't going his way. When such a thing happened he could begin to show parts of his insanity and sometimes insecureness and he would burst in anger like he did during his fight with Duke En-Al Shaddem. It should also be noted however that Shane is an exception to this, as even after receiving a heavy beating from him, Black still felt great respect for him and praised him for his abilities. This could however also be only because Black realized that he aswell could possess such power, meaning that he in fact was not just or not even praising Shane's abilities and potential, but his own aswell or solely, either way showing more of his ambition and narcissm. Biography: Origin: Black was born around 500 years ago Past: He plans on erasing all mortals across the Multiverse and after he learns of the Hyperverse, even across all the Xenoverse. To do this he kills Shinin's master, the immortal Master Kan and takes his time rings, which allow immortals to travel to different multiverses within the Xenoverse. However he is discovered by Shinin and the other immortals and after a battle is forced to flee to the 245th Multiverse, where he meets the almighty Lord Kalamas and becomes one of his followers, for one part because Kalamas follows a similar ideology as he does and for the other because he was in awe of the Crypt's power. Together with his new master he journeys to the 872nd Multiverse, where he learns one of Kalamas' secret technique, the body change, wherein the soul and mind of a person can be transferred into the body of another being, sucessfully pushing the beings own mind and soul into the users previous body. After Kalamas, in hopes of testing out Black's, who now calls himself "Savenon", power, shows him a vision of the future where he dies fighting a man called Shane, he travels to the future by the use of the time rings and takes the body of a 23 year old Shane, who was living in the 872nd Multiverse, killing him in his old body afterwards. By combining his immortal powers and the newfound body, he achieves even greater heights and is even able to immediately get acess to the Divine Warrior Transformation, whose quick unlocking is explained by the effiency of his immortal potential and abilities. With this newfound power he now begins his mission of purging all mortals and starts in the 17th Multiverse, where he completes his first mission in under four years. He then remebers his origin Multiverse, the 1st Multiverse and travels their to get revenge on Shinin and further complete his Zero Mortals Plan. By this time he gave himself the nickname "Black" and upon arriving in the 1st Multiverse started purging his home universe, the 11th Universe, in secret. After this was done he continued in the 6th Universe, where he was discovered and later engaged by a 28 year old Shane and Earth Special Forces, aswell as several immortals and his old enemy Kan. Becoming Immortal: Fall From Grace: First Kill: Adventure through the Xenoverse: Kalamas: Visions Of The Future: The Zero Mortals Plan Begins: The 1st Multiverse: Meeting Shane And Friends: Powers & Abilities |-|Abilities & Techniques= *'Superhuman Abilities' - Black possesses godlike Superhuman Strength, FTL+ Speed, Near Infinite Stamina, Durability bordering on Invulnerability, Endurance, Flexity, Agility, Momentum, Immunity, Senses, Mentality and Dextity, including Immunity to all kinds of poison, Immunity to decillions of degrees heat and abolute zero coldness, very long breathing capability that extends into one breath per week and psychic/ mental resistance. *'Power Negation & Mimicry' - A natural ability of all Asfalgarin, to negate energy and use it to mimicry it or learn it's cause and effect to project it as their own weapon. It is known as the hardest natural ability of an Asfalgarin. Black retained it even with Shane' body. **'Enviromental Adaption' - The ability to instantly adopt to the enviroment in terms of air thickness, gravity, atmosphere, radiation and other poisonous or dangerous natural things. It is another natural ability of all Asfalgarins, which they possess upon birth. It is not known whether Black retained this ability after taking Shane's body. ***'Night Vision '- The ability to see clearly during night or in dark regions, It is an enhancement of the Enviromental Adaption ability. Black retained this ability after taking Shane's body. *'Enhanced Healing Factor' - The last of an Asfalgarins natural abilies, the ability to regenerate the entire body, except for missing limbs, in just a few moments, depending on the severity of the wound attained. The only disadvantage of this ability is that it sucks the energy reserves dry very quickly. However Black lost this ability upon taking Shane's body, though he stated that he wouldn't need it anymore. **'Longevity' - Compared to a human, a Asfalgarin can live up to more than 400+ years and stay in his prime for the most time. It is not known whether Black retained this ability after taking Shane's body, but nevertheless it would be useless, given that Black became an immortal, even before taking Shane's body. *'Master of Energy Control' - Black is extremely capable when it comes to Energy Contro and can use this to many advantages, shaping and twisting the energy to further strengthen his offense or defense. He can effortlesy destroy solar systems and even galaxies with a sole attack, whether it be an energy blast or beam. **'Flight' - Black is capable of Flight, using his energy to propel himself through the air at speeds even greater than his running speed. The pure momentum of his byflight can melt entire planets and destroy stars. **'Energy Manipulation/ Alteration' - Black can shape and shift his energy into different froms and sizes aswell as change it's destructive capability and heat. He can also alter his energy to a poin, where he can manipulate it to create specialized attacks with a certain effect, like Shane's Kamehameha. By manipulating energy he can also alter the temperature, atomic state and radioactivity of any object or attack. ***'Surface Erasing Attack' - This is his only named move so far. By forming and firing a purple orb of energy in his palm, he can destroy a planets surface, without really damaging the planets characterstics too much. He favourly uses this ability when purging planets of mortals. *'Immortal Powers' - As an immortal, Shane has a wide branch of abilities and powers, granted to him by Master Kan after he passed the "Ethereal Test" and became a nigh-divine being. These powers include: **'Telepathy' - By use of his immortal powers, Black can talk to other beings with just his mind. He only displayed this ability once, while talking to an alien race leader, who could only communicate per telepathy. ***'Mind Control' - The ability to control the mind and thoughts of others, aswell as change and/ or manipulate them. This goes as far as being capable of giving them illusions and hallucinations. Though Black has never used this dangerous technique onscreen, he, like every immortal being, surely possesses it. Though this power is a strong and dangerous one, people with much higher power than him or a strong mind of not too much lower power, are capable of resisting it. **'Nigh-Immortality' - The main ability of all immortals, to live forever and remain unaffected by time. His body doesn't age and grows weak, though it can still be destroyed. But even then, the spirit will always remain, wandering around the universe, trying to find a new host. According to Master Shinin, only a handful beings in the entire Hyperverse are powerful enough to completely destroy an immortal spirit. **'Astral Projection' - Black can use his cosmic powers to project an astral image of himself throughout time and space, as long as he knows where he wants to be projected. **'Telekinesis' - Black can use Telekinesis to a specific level. Though he has never used it before, it is widely recognized as another power an immortal gets during his ascendance to the immortals status. **'Power Bestowal' - Black can bestow a limited amount of power to other beings, strenghtening them and even bringing them back to life, though this ability may or may not work, depending on the power and limitations of the being. Black used this power to bring his father to life, only to kill him afterwards as revenge for him killing his mother. *'Earring of Kalamas' - This earring, gifted to him by his master Kalamas is not only seen as a sign of being a loyal follower of Kalamas, but also grants the wearer several abilities. **'Xenoversal Telepathy' - The earring allows Black to communicate with Kalamas throughout the entire Xenoverse, no matter where Black is located. This happens in some sort of trance, where Black faces his masters darkened face in an seemingly endless room of darkness with only a small white star as sign of light. **'Instant Summoning' - Through the earring, Black can also be instantly summoned before Kalamas, Though this never happened onscreen, Kalamas was seen talking about it in the backflash of when Black was telling Shane and the others his story and origin. The Instant Summoning, like the Xenoversal Telepathy, is used by Kalamas as a sort of control over his subjects, to ensure they stay loyal to him at any rate. ***'Possession' - Anyone wearing the earring can have his powers get amplified by Kalamas. However when this does happen ,the enhanced being gets nearly uncontrollable and goes on a rampage. However as this knowledge comes from the official canon game "Divinity", originating from the cutscene where Mitazuak is under this effect, it is not known how Black would react to this. ***'Power Up' - Contrary to the Possession, the power of the wearer can also be enhanced without the help of Kalamas, as even the ring itself seems to have a conscience of it's own and powers up some kind of shield to defend itself from being destroyed. This was seen during many occasions of Shinins, Shanes and Blacks battle. *'Time Ring' - Taken from the dead body of Master Kan, the time ring allows Black to drastically manipulate time and the flow of time around himself, enabling him to perform several feats that can be interpreted as 4th dimensional in their own right, even though Black is far from being such an entity. **'Universal Travel' - By use of the time ring Black can open up a portal that can transfer him across all the universes of a multiverse in an instant. He used this feat to escape before Shinin and hide in the 4th Universe. Once a breach or portal is opened it can be closed upon Black's will alone. ***'Intermultiversal Travel' - An advanced form of the Universal Travel. It allows Black to teleport all across an universe at will, if he knows where he is going. The only disadvantage of this ability is, that he has to have a picture of where he wants to go in his mind, before he can teleport, contrary to the Universal Travel, where he is simply transported to the same place within a universe, but simply in another. ****'Xenoversal Travel' - The most advanced and ultimate ability of the time ring, to be capable of opening breaches that allow Black to travel throughout all timelines of the Multiverse at will, also called the Xenoverse. However unlike the Universal Travel and the Intermultiversal Travel this ability needs to charge up for 30 seconds until the breach is opnened and once opened, the breach will only stay for another thirty seconds, to avoid a rip in time itself. **'Time Alteration' - With the power of the time ring at his call, Black can cosmically alter time itself for his own gain. He can utilize this ability in several diffeent shapes. But even though these techniques are powerful, they are also extremely dangerous to Black himself, because even the slightest mistake could lead to him being erased from time. ***'Time Travel' - The ability to travel through time and therefore change it unlike anything else. However the time ring only allows the user to go into the past or future for a thousand years at best, to prevent extreme changes to the flow of time and the balance of the Xenoverse. ***'Time Skip' - This technique allows Black to stop time for all but himself for five seconds, in which he can still move and think like always. He uses this ability to completely dominate Shane without the other even realizing what is going on, as to him Black's movement simply seemed to be instant, as even with his extremely far above SoL speed and his incredible heightened instincts and reflexes he could not even process how fast Black moved. ****'Phantom Projection' - The advanced version of the Time Skip, in which Black uses the time he's stored to leave a phantom of himself in the real world as a distraction, while in reality he's already in another place. *'Godly Techniques & Immensely Expirienced Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Black is an immensely expirienced combatant and a prodigy when it comes to fighting. Not only his intense training to become an immortal, but also his natural ability and his general liking of fighting makes him an opponent not to be underestimated in skill. Though still inferior to Shane or Armando, he can easily outskill Betriac, Richard Pragner or even Master Shinin, as he managed to defeat them while having supressed his power only a little bit above theirs. **'Celestial Hammer' - Black envelops his right arm in massive dark energy and thus enhances it's size, which he uses to strike his opponent with a massive blow, capable of causing great destruction on a planetary scale. He could also punch through a black hole with this attack and barely showed any effort when he knocked out Shinin using this technique. **'Holy Wrath' - Shane's standard energy attack. He throws an immensely heated ball of destructive energy at his opponent with immense speed that is capable of destroying Stars, Solar Systems and even CLusters with it's extremem power. ***'Divine Wrath: Purification' - A stronger version of Holy Wrath used by Black in his fight against Shane. It doesn't look very different from the standard Holy Wrath, except that it is much stronger and has a darker shade of orange. ***'Divine Wrath: Extermination' - Black's ultimate move, in which he unleashes all of his power in a singular sphere of destruction. At the height of Black's Power, in his Divine Warrior form, it was said to be capable of destroying a galaxy, the Milky Way. ****'Divine Rampage' - A more radical version of the Divine Wrath: Extermination move. It is used by Black when he gets angry in his Ultimate Rosé form. **'Divinity Unleashed' - A dangerous move Shane used to free himself from Ukana's restraints as he used his latent potential bestowed unto him by Kalamas to strengthen his body to nearly no end in the form of unleashing it as a massive shock wave at first and then using this power boost to create several more new abilities listed below. ***'Bird of God' - By altering matter itself Black creates and controls an omnious force of destruction, which is represented in a magenta colored bird, similar to a raven. This bird can use it's breath to cause planetwide destruction and devastation and with it's wings can change the course of stars and planets alike. ***'Blades of Judgement' - Black shoots a barrage of dangerous red energy blades who cut nearly everything and explode upon contact with persons or any other object. He uses this move several times. ***'Lightning of Absolution' - A signature attack of Black. He uses his power to let loose three incredibly fast bolts of lightning that strike his enemy from above. **'God Cutter' - Black concentrates his aura and power into his right hand, forming a sharp blade of pure energy, similar to the Blades of Judgement. He uses this move as a basis for several more abilities. ***'Spiral of Condemnation' - Using his God Cutter, Black slices space itself around him to create dangerous rifts in time and space. These rifts can entrap people inside them or even send them to a different time or space within the Xenoverse. ***'Flames of Retribution' - Black uses the God Cutter to create highly heated flames that wash away everything around him. ***'Light of Justice' - Black's second ultimate move. He fires a singular concentrated energy beam with his God Cutter, that is capable of destroying multiple galaxies at once. He only uses this move in his Ultimate Rosé form. **'Black Kamehameha' - Upon getting Shane's body, Black managed to achieve all of Shane's techniques aswell. However except for a darker version of the Kamehameha, he uses none of them, probably because he deems them inferior to his own techniques. |-|Transformations= |-|Equipment= |-|Raw Power Analysis= *'Speed' - Black's speed far surpasses the speed of light in his base alone by an extremely extraordinary amount. While he was in his Divine Warrior Form, he stated that his speed was 800 trillion times faster than the Speed Of Light. The Speed of Light effectively is ~186,282 miles per second, which multiplied with 800 trillion results in a speed of ~149.0256 quintillion miles per second. Seeing as the universe is around 590 sextillion miles long, it will take Black around ~3,959 seconds or around 1 hour and six minutes to travel from one edge of the universe to the other. While this speed may improve through his further adaption of Shane's skills and the power within his body, his ultimate form, the Justice God Form, is 250 times stronger than when he made the previous statement in terms of power levels. After using the Power Level calcuation formula we can calculate that his speed has increased by about 4,500 times. If we multiply his previous speed by this factor, we find out that Blac is capable of travelling at ~670.6152 sextillion miles per second and would be able to make the race from one edge of the universe to the other in barely ~0.88 seconds, an extremely incredible feat, that correctly corresponds to how he and shane managed to cross the universe in just a second during their third fight. Relationships: Shane: Kalamas: Family: Asfalgarin: Immortals: Shinin: Kan: Quotes: "Are we not the true gods of existence master? Have we not always been the mortals' sheepherds and rulers? What have they ever done for us?" '-Black to Master Kan during his training to become an immortal' "I don't believe in morals but one and that is justice and it is mine!" '-Black to a young Shinin' "Why do we immortals allow mortals to live on, when they poison the universes and spread their false beliefs? Should we not stop them?" '-Black to Master Kan before his final test' "These...new recruits are infected by their previous mortality so much that they can't let go of it...What a waste of power and knowledge on such inferior and hypocritic imbeciles..." '-Black in his thoughts on new aspiring recruits for immortality' "'' '-Black before he kills Master Kan''' Other Appearences: Trivia: